The Merger Of Realities
by sevensymbols
Summary: An unknown force beyond the children will challenge them and reshape the digital-verses unless there is a merger between the Tamers and the Digidestined that everyone thought were fictional. Ryo will have to come with terms to what has been left behind whilst Kari must face what she has been avoiding forever. Delve into a past in the sequel to The Omnistate.


**Prologue **

" Henry, It is good to see you again." Blackwargreymon descended towards me.

" Another out of body experience, so what do you want to inform me about?"

I asked.

" Henry, you have embraced the meta-field. This world of thought, consciousness, memories and minds is you home. But there are some creatures you did not know about." He finished.

I saw golden doves flying in and out of different people's psyches pulling memories out and putting them in other places. " What are these creatures?" I asked.

" Metamorphides. They are sweet little creatures that live in the meta-field. They are responsible for interchanging ideas, making memories a part of someone else's imagination. They take thoughts and make them real. The world in your mind can be real, because of them." He finished.

" So they are like the digital gnomes."

" The Digi-nomes are a form of the Metamorphides. They are adapted specially for the Digital Multiverse." He raised his hand and below me a circle appeared.

There were 5 circles on the circumference each representing a different version of the Digital World. " This is the universe of the digidestined, which you had deemed as fictional." The adventure universe appeared, " This is your universe."

" The Frontier universe, the Savers universes and the Xros universe that you are not familiar with, yet." He said. We flew to the Tamers universe.

" The humans played a much vital role in the creation of your digital world. The Metamorphides turned the data into an actual reality." The 0's and 1's started to form a core and the globe started to build itself from the core. Each layer was weaving itself, the red chaos was beneath everything, the Sovereign's layer was created and slowly the barren lands where soon populated by many Digimon creating gardens, metropolises, castles, factories, forests and every place imaginable. Each time barren land was waiting to be cultivated. Old parchments and scrolls were flying, words flying towards the world embracing and enriching it.

" But then, your father and the other monster makers, helped the Metamorphides make the world even more complex. They created life that was intelligent, but only on screen. It is the Metamorphides that took the thought a step beyond. They brought them here and integrated them, whilst adding things to the world from the mythology in your world. Once it was woven the Digital world was left to grow organically. New layers were added. Shibumi gave the Digimon the power to evolve." I marveled at the creation.

" Why are you telling me this, Blackwargreymon?" my focus was pulled towards that small space between the five worlds.

" My friend, some of them are missing. My fear is that they might be in the wrong hands. " Blackwargreymon's voice shook with uncertainty and apprehension.

" What needs to happen?" I asked sternly.

Blackwargreymon looked at me and said:

" The protectors from two different realities must have a merger."

**Author's note**

**After all the procrastination and planning and re-planning only to realize the first plan was fine as it was, I am finally writing and publishing this story. Anyways the next update will be after I finish Eros and Thanatos, this chapter it is a bit of a tease and I will not deny it. **

**Metamorphides…. where do I get these names from? I always liked the fact that Ryo connected the Tamers and the Adventure Universe and I always wanted to write a story where the two met. It would be interesting for a bunch of children who think certain characters are fictional to meet them in real life. **

**Anyways the next chapter is going into a genre that I still fear: the romantic genre. The next few bits are focusing on Rika and there are dreams and flashbacks that I will refer to from the prequel related to her character. **


End file.
